


In space, no one can hear you scream

by Madame_Xela



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: 30 Day NSFW Challenge, F/F, Female Harry Potter, Fluff, I can tell you right now it's going to be more than thirty days
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-22 09:08:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9599654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madame_Xela/pseuds/Madame_Xela
Summary: Totally self indulgent. I have no shame.





	

**Author's Note:**

> The final chapter of One Way or Another is almost up! And because I have no self control I started a new project.  
> Chapter one I blame on my friend on tumblr http://juvelone.tumblr.com/ I asked for pairings and she said femslash from my current favorite fandom. And since my heart is divided between HP and VLD....  
> Not all chapters are going to be Harry/Allura, I want to try some others too  
> Ch. 1 was barely edited, maybe once I finish them all I'll go back and rewrite it

One day. That’s all she would like! One day with no Galra; no fighting between Lance and Keith; no mysterious explosions from the lab Hunk and Pidge shared; no bizarre food experiments from Coran; no Shiro blowing up at Slav; and no stupid Magic vs. Science arguments. 

Just one day to rest and relax-why was that so much to ask?! Why couldn’t the Universe give them that? There were hundreds of things that she could do with a day off. Granted, she had ten thousand years off, but did cryo-sleep count as a ‘vacation’? When she woke it was like no time had passed-

A damp towel-likely one used to dry hair-landed on her face with a loud  _ slap _ . 

“Shh, you’re thinking too loud.” The door to her private washroom hissed closed behind the dark haired witch. Her hair was still wet, clinging to her neck and shoulders; her skin still pink under the fluffy confines of her towel.  _ Quiznak _ . She was lovely. 

The witch caught her stare and smirked. “See something you like, Princess?”

“Oh yes,” the Princess replied. “Unfortunately I don’t think I have the energy to show you how much I appreciate the view.” Her statement was followed by a yawn that she tried (and failed) to hide behind her hand. 

Harry laughed at her. “Oh my poor Princess.” She closed the distance between them, her bare legs brushing against the soft blankets on the bed. Thin fingers caressed Allura’s face, stroking her skin so lovingly that she swore turned her body into goo. “You need a break, Darling.” 

“I agree, but I refuse to sit back and do nothing while we should be out fighting Zarkon.” 

For a while, the witch didn’t say anything. She just stared at Allura in fond amusement, alternating between stroking the side of her face and running her fingers through Allura’s silver hair. “There won’t be much of you left to fight Zarkon if you keep overworking yourself like this.” Well...what could she say to that (and  _ no _ -it had nothing to do with the way those sinful fingers were scratching her scalp). “Go and take a bath.” Harry said with a laugh. “I don’t want your filthy armor getting the bed dirty.” 

“It’s  _ my _ bed!” The princess responded, though it was out of amusement instead of offense. 

“And if it weren’t for me you’d pass out in your armor every night.” She leaned in, as if she was going to kiss Allura. Yet as soon as the Princess’s eyes closed, instead of feeling slightly chapped lips pressed against hers she felt a finger tap the tip of her nose. “Get your butt in the bath. I’ll be here when you get back.” Well now, wasn’t that some proper motivation? 

*

Okay, so maybe her lover had the right idea. The bath was  _ wonderful _ . The tension in her shoulders had melted away-oh she could probably fall asleep right there in the water...but...that was a bad thing right? Yes. Harry said that falling asleep in the bath could lead to drowning, and drowning is bad. 

With a sigh, the princess hauled herself out of the tub, wrapping herself up in her pink towel. Now...she just needed to change into her nightclothes and then she could go to bed. 

That is...if she could  _ find _ her nightclothes. 

‘ _ I swear I placed them next to the bath _ .’ She had! They were right there, next to the water’s edge! “Maybe the mice moved them?” she muttered. Oh well, she could just go get some new ones. 

“Harry, dear heart, do you know where my nightclothes are?” She asked as the door hissed open. Another question formed in her mind, yet as soon as her gaze fell open the bed her thought process stopped. 

There, laying in all of her naked glory, was Harry. She looked like one of the ancients-beautiful and powerful even in her barest form-even though she was half asleep. 

“Hey.” The witch said after a particularly long (and adorable) yawn.”You sure took your time. Did you have a nice bath?” 

“Yes, I did. You wouldn’t have anything to do with my missing nightclothes, would you?” The Princess asked, one eyebrow raised high in amusement. 

Harry stretched, arching her body in a positively sinful way. “I  _ might _ have had something to do with it.” She grabbed a bottle of something from the nightstand, tossing it to the Princess. Allura caught the bottle easily. It was oil. Specifically, oil used to treat stress and tension. “I was going to give you a massage. Back on earth they work wonders for stress.” 

“I see, and on earth are you required to be naked while giving a massage?” A smirk tugged at her lips. Of course, she already knew the answer. 

“Only if you want to make it more fun.” Harry winked. “I for one just wanted to avoid getting oil on the nice nightdress you lent me-(-”You mean the one that you  _ stole _ ?”-)-  ‘ _ Temporarily Commandeered _ ’, Darling.” Allura rolled her eyes at the toothy grin she was getting. Honestly, her witch could be outright ridiculous. “Anyway, I was going to give you a massage, but I’m too sleepy now. Will you settle for naked cuddling instead?” 

Here, Allura threw her head back and laughed. “Oh, well, if I must.” In one fluid movement Allura dropped the towel. A low whistle was heard as green eyes looked over her exposed body. 

Ever so gracefully she got onto the bed, crawling to her lover in an almost predatory way. 

Harry’s eyes burned with hunger as she watched Allura’s movement. Her legs, the way her hips swayed, the way her breasts moved, those  _ arms _ -honestly, it was too bad that they were both bone-tired. It looked like Harry was ready to devour her-that would have to wait for another day. 

Hands wrap around her biceps and when they attempt to pull her down, Allura is too tired to fight. She allows herself to be pulled down. To be pulled into a kiss. It wasn’t particularly mind blowing. Just a quick connection of lips before they pulled away to smile at one another. 

“You have bags under your eyes.” Harry stated. 

“You sure do know how to charm a girl.” 

Harry shrugged. “It’s a gift. And I managed to bag myself a Princess with my charm, I’ll have you know.” 

Allura maneuvered them so that she was on her back with Harry tucked under her arm, her hand running through Harry’s dark curls. “Hmm. She must be a pretty amazing Princess.” 

Warm fingers trailed along the pink markings on her skin, up her side from her hip to her breast, ghosting over her nipple and then travelling back down to her belly. “Mm-hmm. She is. She’s incredibly smart, and caring, and passionate-really fucking hot too. And that ass-ooh and don’t get me started on her muscles...Merlin she can lift me with one arm and the things that that does to me-”

“ _ Quiznak _ Harry!” The Princess’s is glowing red (like, actually glowing). “You can’t just say things like that!” 

“Like what?” It’s  _ that _ tone-the tone that’s oozing with false innocence-that has Allura almost afraid to hear what going to come out of her love’s mouth next. “Like how every time I see you lift something heavy I wish it were me, just so I’d be in your arms. Or when you do lift me, I want you to slam me against the wall and ravish me. Or how I wish you’d hold me down while you-” 

Allura had had enough of that foolishness. She flipped them so she was straddling Harry’s hips. 

For a brief moment, it seemed like the Princess was going to lean down and snog the daylights out of Harry. 

But what fun would that be? How would Harry learn her lesson if Allura rewarded such talk? Oh no, Allura had something else in mind...

A smirk was the only warning that the witch got before her sides were mercilessly attacked by Allura’s fingers. 

Her laughter could be heard echoing down the halls.

**Author's Note:**

> any requests are welcome!


End file.
